This kind of data receiver is used in mobile phones, which comply with the UMTS standard. For data transmission, this standard proposes to use spreading codes having orthogonality properties.
An important problem faced by such mobile phones is that the effect of propagation paths of the data is to be eliminated. A known solution for eliminating this interference is the use of the CPICH channel, which transmits 256 “1”, transformed into “1+j” after modulation. So, at the receiver side in the mobile, the channel can be estimated in an easy way. The following references can be consulted as prior art considerations.
3GPP TSG R1-00-1371
“CPICH interference cancellation as a means for increasing DL capacity”
3GPP TSGR R4-01-0238
“CPICH interference cancellation as a mean for increasing DL capacity”
3GPP TSGR R1-01-0030
“Further results on CPICH interference cancellation”
3GPP TR 25.991 V2.0.0 (2001-03)